


Es Por Amor

by Jostin217



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jostin217/pseuds/Jostin217
Summary: Kara Danvers y Lena Luthor tienen un año saliendo en secreto, disfrutando de su burbuja de amor pero todo cambia repentinamente. Ambas deben enfrentar sus miedos, a sus enemigos y a ellas mismas para poder estar juntas ¿Lo lograrán? Deben dar el todo por el todo si quieren que su amor prospere a pesar de las mentiras y los engaños a su alrededor. SuperCorp AU.





	1. Maggie Swayer

La detective siempre se destacó ser una de las mejores del departamento de policía de National City, su trabajo era detectar y era excelente en ello. Sin embargo, nunca creyó que Kara Danvers pudiera guardar un secreto tan grande, la hermana de su novia no podía guardar un secreto aunque su vida dependiera de ello o eso era lo que ella creía hasta hace unos instantes.

Las noches de juego, el afecto, ese cariño especial, la preocupación, el llanto, todo por fin tenía sentido, estaba frente a sus narices y Alex ni siquiera lo sospechaba pues ambas estaban en su burbuja de amor, en los preparativos para dar uno de los pasos más importantes de sus vidas.

Hoy era un día común y corriente para la detective, se decidió a visitar a su esposa al trabajo pero había una nueva amenaza alíen que quería tomarse National City para variar y todos los agentes de la DEO estaban reunidos con Supergirl para tomar las medidas necesarias y contrarrestar lo que estaba sucediendo. J'onn dirigía la reunión y proponía la estrategia a seguir, pero lo que llamó su atención fue Supergirl o mejor dicho Kara pues su cuerpo estaba presente pero era obvio que su cabeza estaba en otro lado, lo único que hacía era asentir y estar de acuerdo con todo lo que proponían lo cual no es algo característico de la pequeña Danvers, quizá estaba en un mal día así que Maggie lo dejó pasar y prefirió no comentar nada.

Su mejor arma es su tecnología- dice J'onn- la mejor forma de abatirlos es crear algún tipo de dispositivo o arma que deshabilite su principal fuente de poder, para eso te necesitamos Winn

Genial- dice el chico- pero voy a necesitar ayuda si queremos terminar con esto lo más pronto posible, es más complicado de lo que parece.

Podríamos decirle a Lena Luthor- sugiere Alex y Kara vuelve en sí al escuchar ese nombre de nuevo- tu intelecto combinado con su inteligencia son nuestra mejor arma, Lena ya ha colaborado con nosotros antes y su ayuda nos vendría bien.

Apenas Kara escuchó el nombre de Lena su mirada cambió, sus pómulos se enrojecieron y aunque fue mínimo Maggie pudo notar como sus ojos empezaron a aguarse en una lucha interna donde quería evitar a toda costa derramar sus lágrimas, lo que fue algo muy curioso porque Maggie nunca había visto ni a Kara ni a Supergirl reaccionar así al escuchar el nombre de la pequeña Luthor. Kara se traga su dolor por lo tanto el momento pasa desapercibido para los demás.

¿Supergirl podrías ir y hablar con Lena? - pregunta Alex.

Kara duda antes de contestar, pero Maggie la salva de toda responsabilidad pensando que era una mejor opción.

No se preocupen, yo voy- ofrece Maggie con eso ustedes se quedan planeando otra estrategia para detener esto lo antes posible.

Okay- dice Kara

* * *

Pocos minutos después

Maggie qué gusto tenerte aquí -dice Lena con una pequeña sonrisa y se levanta para darle un corto abrazo a la detective quien poco a poco se ha convertido una amiga, todo gracias a Kara y su empeño en ayudarle a hacer más amigos, en conocer bien a todas las personas a su alrededor que le importan.

Los milagros que no tú no haces- dice la detective con una sonrisa- en realidad vengo porque necesitamos tu ayuda con una nueva amenaza alienígena, tu experticia es requerida pequeña Luthor, ya sabes que tú y Winn son la mezcla perfecta para este tipo de problemas.

Claro, no hay problema- dice Lena cuando de repente es interrumpida por Jess, su asistente, quien llegaba con un inmenso ramo de flores, apenas lo vio supo quién se las mandaba.

Jess, ahora no- dice Lena con la voz entrecortada para la curiosidad de Maggie pues hasta donde sabía Lena era una mujer soltera y de momento no estaba saliendo con nadie.

Pero el ramo está hermoso, Señorita Luthor- insiste Jess pues era la única y verdadera historia de amor que conocía y no quería que terminara así- yo creo que la persona que lo envió quería que usted leyera esta nota

¡Ya te dije que no Jess! - Lena alza su voz sorprendiendo a las presentes- por favor, saca eso de mi vista, no me importa lo que hagas con él, tan sólo llévatelo, te lo suplico- dice al punto de las lágrimas y les da la espalda para que no la vean vulnerable, sólo Kara Danvers podría ponerla así con un simple ramo de flores.

¿Estás bien? - pregunta Maggie preocupada

Sí- dice Lena y vuelven a subir sus defensas- Mejor vamos a la DEO para solucionar esto

Lena- insiste la detective pues nunca la había visto así

No quiero ni voy a hablar de esto- dice Lena con determinación y le queda bastante claro a Maggie

OK, no vuelvo a mencionar el tema- dice la detective- ¿Vienes conmigo a la DEO?

Sí, por supuesto, sólo dame un momento- dice Lena

Te espero abajo- dice Maggie, sale de la oficina y se da cuenta que Jess aún tiene el ramo en su escritorio con la esperanza de que Lena lo vea y se conmueva, la detective pasa un momento para despedirse y aprovecha para leer disimuladamente la tarjeta en el ramo

" _Vivimos un momento difícil_  
Y tal vez nuestra relación deje de existir  
Pero tan sólo sería feliz si pudieras perdonarme  
Porque el amor que sentimos es verdadero y tú lo sabes."

 _Con Amor K_ \- dice al final

OMG- piensa la detective con asombro- esa K debe ser la versión corta de Kara

Pronto Maggie y Lena llegan a la DEO pero la CEO ni determina a Supergirl y se va a trabajar inmediatamente con Winn para no perder tiempo. Al final de la noche todo sale bien y todos pueden descansar por un día más

Gracias, su ayuda fue fundamental para el éxito de esta misión- dice J'onn con una mini sonrisa

Si las cosas siguen así voy a empezar a pedir honorarios- bromea Lena

Ya es hora de ir a casa- comenta Winn y se despide los demás- estoy muerto

¿Te acercamos a casa? - le pregunta Maggie a Lena sorprendiendo un poco a su esposa, Alex

Por mí no hay problema- dice Alex, le parecía algo curioso que su esposa se hubiera ofrecido a llevar a Lena pero era un bonito gesto para alguien quien los había ayudado mucho

No es necesario, llamo a mi chofer y listo- dice la chica

Yo te puedo llevar más rápido- interviene Supergirl al ver una oportunidad de hablar a solas con Lena- es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo

Yo me puedo valer por mí misma- dice Lena con dureza- además no soy fan de las alturas

Como gustes- dice Supergirl pues habrá ganado la batalla contra los alienígenas, pero al parecer con Lena no hacía más que perder

Maggie observaba asombrada pues esto sólo confirmó otra de sus sospechas Lena sabía que Supergirl y Kara eran la misma persona

¿Nos vamos Sawyer? - pregunta Alex al ver a su novia perdida en su propio mundo

Sí, claro - dice Maggie

Cada quien toma su camino, pero Kara no se rinde, no con el amor de su vida

Lena llega a su pent-house y siente el cambio el en viento

Creo que fui bastante clara cuando te dije que no tenemos nada de qué hablar- dice Lena al sentir su presencia

¿Recibiste, el ramo? ¿leíste lo que decía la tarjeta? - pregunta la rubia

Deja de llamarme, de enviarme flores y regalos, no me vas a convencer- dice Lena

Sólo dame una oportunidad, Mi Amor yo no puedo vivir sin ti- dice Kara- éramos tan felices hasta que te lo dije y ahora ser Supergirl ha perdido su sentido, me siento incompleta sin ti

Lena cierra los ojos y respira profundo

Quise darte un poco de espacio, pero esto es una tortura- dice Supergirl- yo sé que debí ser honesta desde un principio, pero yo sólo quería protegerte, yo también quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, sé que nos va a costar un poco volver al punto donde estábamos, pero yo por ti hago lo que sea

Lo nuestro se acabó Kara- dice Lena con contundencia

¿Cómo acaba un amor cuando hace unos días…? - pregunta Kara con ironía

Cuando hace unos días, tú eras lo mejor de vida, la persona a la que le confié todos mis miedos y debilidades, el amor de vida- termina Lena- pero todo eso cambió

No- dice Kara- no me mientas, yo puedo escuchar como late tu corazón por mí, igual que el mío, reconozco cada detalle de tu cuerpo porque soy la única que lo conoce tan bien como tú, tú eres más que mi novia, eres la mujer que amo, con quien quiero tener una familia, tú me haces feliz y no me voy a rendir hasta que me perdones

¿Qué haces? - pregunta Lena sorprendida al ver a Supergirl acercándose cada vez más a ella

Te amo- dice Kara cuando la tiene frente a frente y desciende poco a poco hasta que Lena ve a Supergirl de rodillas en frente suyo

Tú fuiste quien se puso de rodillas la primera vez, esta vez lo hago yo para pedirte que me perdones y le des otra oportunidad a nuestro amor

No me hagas esto Kara- dice Lena con lágrimas en los ojos - no es justo

Mi Amor- dice Supergirl

No, vete por favor- dice Lena- te lo suplico

Dame una oportunidad, podemos arreglarlo- dice Kara

Si no te vas tú, me voy yo- dice Lena- y no me sigas, por favor respeta lo que te pido

Kara tiene una lucha interna pues quiere ir tras de ella, pero no va a pasar por alto lo que le acaba de pedir. Con gran esfuerzo se levanta y sale volando hacia su apartamento.

Mientras tanto Lena observa su habitación y aquella cama en la que no puede dormir desde la última vez que hizo el amor con Kara allí.

* * *

Una hora después

Alguien toca a la puerta del apartamento de Kara.

Lena- dice la chica y no se molesta en revisar quién está del otro lado.

Kara- dice Maggie y a pesar de no ser quien la rubia esperaba no duda en darle un abrazo a su cuñada.

OK- dice Maggie- me vas a dejar sin aire.

Lo siento- dice Kara y acompaña a Maggie hasta el sillón donde estaba hace unos segundos.

¿Estás comiendo helado vegano? - pregunta la detective con sorpresa pues la rubia era igual que Alex, les encanta la comida, en especial la comida rápida, tanto que Maggie aún se cuestiona como tienen esos cuerpos tan espectaculares.

Me gusta- contesta.

¿A ti o a Lena? - la detective prefiere evitar los rodeos.

¿Qué? - pregunta Kara alarmada, se fija en la hora, nota lo tarde que es y le genera curiosidad el porqué de la visita de su cuñada - ¿Dónde está Alex?

Durmiendo en casa como lo haría cualquier persona normal-dice la detective- me escapé, Gracias Dios mi esposa tuvo un largo día, está profunda y no lo notó.

Sé que tienes o tuviste una relación con Lena- dice Maggie sin rodeos y antes que Kara pueda decir algo más- ni intentes negarlo con sólo observarlas hoy lo noté, no sé por qué no me di cuenta antes.

Kara no lo niega sólo respira profundo y dice- por favor no le digas a nadie, esto es algo entre ella y yo.

Por lo que pude ver en su oficina ese algo se está acabando- dice Maggie y le da algo de información- Lena no quiso recibir tu ramo de flores a pesar de la insistencia de Jess, quien sospecho, sabe de relación, ella es la mayor fan de las dos.

No lo recibió- dice la rubia con decepción y Maggie niega con la cabeza.

La amo- dice Kara después de un par de minutos pues no está emocionalmente bien y no quiere mentir- como nunca he amado a nadie.

Hace dos semanas fue un día muy especial- dice Kara y le comparte un poco de su helado Maggie.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Kara despierta al sentir el sol en su piel, ese sol que la llenaba de la energía que necesitaba después de haber pasado una noche súper especial con el amor de su vida. La rubia se extraña al no ver a su novia a su lado, pero sus dudas se disipan al sentir el aroma de pancakes recién hechos con huevos, tocino y café, uno de sus desayunos favoritos y mucho más si fue preparado por Lena._

_Buenos días, Amor- dice Lena llegando a la habitación con una bandeja_

_Excelentes días- dice Kara y le da un corto beso a su novia - me hubieras dicho y te hubiera ayudado_

_Quería sorprenderte- dice Lena- hoy es un día especial_

_¿Sí? ¿Qué tiene de especial hoy en particular? - pregunta Kara con una sonrisa_

_No te hagas- dice Lena siguiéndole la corriente- o no habrá más aniversarios que celebrar_

_Nuestro primer aniversario- dice Kara- ya tenemos un año oficialmente juntas_

_El primero de muchos- dice Lena y se besan de nuevo hasta que ruge el estómago de la rubia- Ven que tu estómago ya reconoce lo bueno que está el desayuno_

_No, mejor vuelve aquí, yo tengo ganas de otra cosa- dice Kara y besa su cuello_

_No, señorita, eso no está en el menú- dice Lena con una sonrisa- yo sé cómo empiezas tú y después no me dejas salir de la cama. Te recuerdo que ambas tenemos que trabajar hoy_

_No te olvides de la cena de esta noche- dice Kara y deja de insistir- va a ser espectacular_

_Con tanto misterio que tienes como se me va a olvidar- dice Lena- come o empiezo a hacerte preguntas_

* * *

_Horas después_

_Se puede saber a dónde me llevas- dice Lena pues la rubia la llevaba con los ojos vendados_

_No seas impaciente- dice Kara- ya llegamos- le quita la bufanda de sus ojos_

_Amooor- dice Lena pues estaban en aquel lugar donde se dieron su primer beso- era único, y toda la decoración que la rubia había puesto le recordaba aquel día_

_Esto es hermoso, gracias Kara- dice Lena y la abraza_

_No, tú te mereces estos y más- la rubia retira la silla ayuda a Lena a sentarse y al retirar la suya saca una bolsa de regalo_

_Kara no tenías que hacer esto con la cena es más que suficiente para mí- dice Lena_

_Déjame consentirte, te lo mereces- dice Kara y se dan un beso- ábrelo_

_Lena abre el regalo y encuentra dos tiquetes de avión VIP para el próximo fin de semana rumbo a Grecia_

_Nos merecemos pasar al menos 4 días juntas sin interrupciones y no celulares- le advierte Kara a quien le había costado bastante convencer a J'onn para darle esos días de descanso- y le dije con tiempo a Jess para organizar tu agenda para que no haya ningún problema_

_Te amo, te amo- dice Lena y esta vez el beso se torna mucho más apasionado_

_Mejor comamos que todo esto se ve delicioso- dice Kara y las dos disfrutan de una noche agradable compartiendo lo que ha pasado en su día y con el anhelo de que su relación deje de ser un secreto._

_He estado pensando - dice Lena y creo que podemos decirles a las personas más allegadas a nosotras que estamos juntas_

_¿Estás segura? - pregunta Kara con una sonrisa_

_Sí, quiero compartir nuestra felicidad con las personas que nos aman, yo sé que mantuvimos lo nuestro en secreto en gran parte por mi culpa, pero sólo tenía miedo de que te pasara algo, tú sabes todas las amenazas que hay en contra mía y lo que puede llegar a hacer mi madre para hacerme sufrir pero te amo y por ti soy capaz de arriesgarlo todo, sólo que no quiero perderte en el intento._

_Nunca lo harás- dice Kara y se besan de nuevo, esta vez es un beso más tierno en símbolo del futuro que está por venir._

_Yo también tengo algo para ti- dice Lena después del beso_

_Amor dijimos que sin regalos- dice Kara con una sonrisa_

_Tú fuiste la primera en romper la regla- responde Lena_

_Hiciste un álbum de fotos- dice Kara sorprendida_

_Quería guardar por siempre los momentos que hemos vivido juntas- dice Lena_

_Wow, de verdad tienes mucho talento para la fotografía- dice Kara- ya te lo había dicho_

_Es un pasatiempo- dice Lena sonrojada- y lo sabes_

_Es una pasión y una de esas cosas que te hace ser tú- dice Kara - Mi Amor, gracias por compartir todos estos momentos conmigo_

_La rubia observa la bolsa y ve una cajita- aquí hay algo más_

_Es parte del regalo- dice Lena con una sonrisa picara_

_Amor, esto... no puedo aceptarlo- dice la rubia anonadada al ver un par de aretes de diamantes_

_No me puedes decir eso, sabes lo raro que son los diamantes azules, los escogí porque combinan con tus ojos_

_Gracias- dice Kara_

_Se ven aún más hermosos en ti- dice Lena y piensa en lo hermosos que se verán con el anillo que tiene guardado_

_Las chicas se abrazan y deciden pasar la noche disfrutando la una de la otra_

* * *

_Días después en Grecia_

_No lo puedo creer, hoy es nuestro último día en este paraíso- dice Kara mientras abraza a Lena por la espalda y observan la ciudad- podríamos volver en otra oportunidad- le sugiere_

_Claro que sí...Gracias por hacerme tan feliz- dice Lena con una mirada profunda hacia el mar, se voltea y se besan a la luz de la luna_

_Lena guía a Kara hacia la playa, la rubia no lo nota pues esta pérdida en la belleza de su novia pues el amor es un sentimiento complejo pero nunca había sentido tanto por una persona_

_¿A dónde me llevas Amor? - pregunta Kara_

_Al inicio de nuestra vida juntas- dice Lena con un aire de misterio y con unos nervios que se la iban a comer viva pues iba a dar el paso para ser feliz junto a luz de su vida, a su amor, Kara_

_Kara se sorprende al ver un corazón hecho con velas y algunas de las fotos que estaban en el álbum que Lena le regaló en su aniversario_

_Kara, juntas hemos aprendido mucho, hoy sabemos mucho más sobre el amor, sobre la vida, sobre nosotras y sobre lo que queremos. Sé que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida en tus brazos, quiero que todos los días al despertar, estés tu a mi lado, quiero formar una familia a tu lado y para lograr hacer todo eso quiero que aceptes este anillo como muestra de mi amor incondicional y quiero preguntarte si quisieras ser mi esposa. Te amo._

_¿Te casarías conmigo? - dice Lena, se arrodilla frente a su rubia y abre una pequeña caja con un gran anillo_

_Mientras tanto Kara está en shock, nada le gustaría más que de darle el sí a Lena, pero sabe que no lo puede hacer no sin que ella sepa su más grande secreto_

_¿Amor? - dice Lena con preocupación en realidad esperaba un sí instantáneo_

_Me muero por decirte que sí, no sabes cuánto quiero decir que sí, -la rubia no sabes que hacer o cómo actuar pero está segura que este es el momento de la verdad- Lena yo… te amo, pero necesitas saber todo de mi- la rubia ayuda a su novia a levantarse y puede escuchar como el corazón de Lena late como si se fuera a salir de su pecho_

_Amor, yo…-Kara duda, no sabe cuál podría ser la reacción de su novia frente a esto- yo soy..._

_Háblame Amor- dice Lena al ver su vacilación- nada… nada va a cambiar lo que siento por ti, lo mucho que te a…_

_Yo soy Supergirl- la interrumpe Kara_

_No - dice Lena confundida- Amor este no es el momento para bromas_

_La rubia se asegura de que no haya nadie cerca, la toma de la cintura y ambas levitan sobre la arena_

_Nooo- dice Lena con lágrimas en los ojos- no es posible_

_Yo sólo quise ser sincera contigo- dice Kara- te debía la verdad y no puedo seguir guardando este secreto cuando nuestra relación avanza_

_¡Sólo me lo dijiste porque te viste obligada con mi propuesta de matrimonio! - grita Lena ofuscada_

_Mi Amor, déjame explicarte, por favor- le ruega la rubia_

_¿Si no confías en mí, por qué estamos en una relación? - pregunta Lena- acabo de cometer la locura más grande de mi vida y apenas te conozco en realidad_

_Lena… no, tú sabes como soy en realidad- dice Kara con lágrimas en los ojos- yo te amo, tú eres mi vida… quise decírtelo muchas veces pero le tenía miedo a esto… miedo a perderte y no quiero, no podría soportarlo_

_No sé cómo me hice a la idea de que podría ser feliz contigo- dice Lena absolutamente destrozada- no sabes todo lo que arriesgue al hacer esto y ahora sé que eres Supergirl, esa es sólo otra razón más para no estar contigo_

_Lena, no estás pensando con claridad- dice la rubia asustada por lo que esto puede significar para su relación_

_Por una vez pienso con claridad a tu lado porque sé la verdad- dice Lena ahora con los ojos rojos- te amo y tú me amas, pero precisamente por eso no podemos estar juntas. Una súper y una Luthor nunca podrán estar juntas_

_Mi Amor… vuelve a mí- dice Kara destrozada- lo hice para protegerte,_

_Me mentiste- asegura Lena- y lo hiciste muchas veces, ¿tú crees que nunca pasó por mi cabeza que fueras Supergirl? No soy estúpida Kara pero las vi juntas, te cuidé cuando estabas enferma, te he visto sangrar Kara… me mentiste- le repite aún con más lágrimas y la rubia sabía que Lena estaba devastada_

_Perdóname- le suplica Supergirl- yo puedo explicarlo todo… podemos hacer que esto funcione_

_No me sigas- dice Lena y se detiene al ver el corazón y las fotos a recordar esos momentos- yo buscaré la forma de regresar a National City_

_¡Lena...! - grita Kara_

_Te lo suplico, déjame ir porque no me fio de mi ni de lo que siento por ti- dice Lena- esta es sólo otra forma de decirte lo mucho que te amo… dejándote ir, alejándote de mi- sin más Lena se va corriendo aun cuando Kara podría alcanzarla en cualquier momento, sólo quería alejarse de ahí lo más pronto posible_

_Kara la observa irse, observa como su hogar se derrumba de nuevo._

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

¡Un año juntas Kara! y esto pasó hace dos semanas- dice Maggie- Alex te va a matar cuando se entere y a mí por saberlo antes.

Es mejor no decirle nada- dice la rubia con desánimo- igual, Lena no quiere volver conmigo.

_No creo que eso sea cierto- piensa Maggie- no después de ver su reacción al ramo de flores enviado por Kara._

Ok, ahora tienes que retroceder mucho más que dos semanas ¿cómo empezó todo? - dice Maggie y Kara aprovecha para desahogarse y quitarse un peso de encima pues la única persona que sabía de su relación era Jess y no precisamente porque Lena y ella hubieran decidido contarle.

Kara le cuenta todo, todo a Maggie, bueno a excepción de ciertos "detalles" que la chica tampoco querría escuchar y puede que no haya regresado con Lena aún (porque la va a recuperar) pero sabe que en Maggie Swayer encontró más que a una cuñada, una amiga y consejera.

* * *

 


	2. Jess "La Secretaria"

**Capítulo 2: Jess “La Secretaria”**

Dos semanas después

 

Mi Amor- dice Kara -  sé que quizá aún no estás listas para hablar, yo sólo quiero que recuerdes que eres la persona que más amo en el mundo, yo voy a luchar por ti, por nosotras…. ábreme Amor- le suplica- hablemos, yo sé que estás ahí, puedo escuchar los latidos de tu corazón, como tu corazón late por mi

 

Lena escucha a Kara a través de la puerta de su pent-house y está tentada a abrir la puerta, pero hace uso de su fuerza de voluntad y se detiene antes de hacerlo

 

Te amo… te amo- escucha Lena el llanto de su rubia y ambas se derrumban contra la puerta. Estaban tan cerca y tan lejos

* * *

 

 Meses atrás

 

Me encanta ver esa sonrisa- dice Kara y sorprende a su novia

 

Kara – dice Lena con una sonrisa aún más grande

 

No me aguantaba las ganas de verte- dice la rubia y no duda en darle un beso

 

Lena pensaba que sería un beso corto, pero la rubia no dejaba de besarla

 

¿No me quejo, pero a qué se debe ese beso? - pregunta Lena con curiosidad sin alejarse los labios de su novia

 

No hago más que pensar en ti y me hacías mucha falta- dice Kara y continúa besándola hasta que la arrincona contra su escritorio

 

Lena se deja llevar y apenas si nota que Kara la toma de los muslos y la sienta sobre el escritorio para después acomodarse entre sus piernas

 

Kara- gime Lena y apenas si se separa de los labios de la rubia- Amor…

 

Umm- dice Kara y no deja de perseguir sus labios como si estuviera en algún tipo de trance

 

Amor, espera- dice Lena un poco agitada- este no es el mejor lugar

 

Vámonos a otro lado- propone Kara y le da otro beso

 

Kara, tú sabes que tengo un montón de compromisos y reuniones en L-Corp, no me puedo ir a así no más- dice Lena con cariño y le devuelve el beso, la verdad estaba tentada por la propuesta de Kara pero todo era muy repentino

 

Me muero por estar contigo- dice la rubia y deja un beso en su cuello, justo en su parte débil

 

Lena gime de nuevo y dice- eso no es justo Amor…

 

Hemos estado súper ocupadas, sin tiempo la una para la otra y ya no quiero esperar hasta que tengamos un momento juntas, tú estás antes que todo para mí, tú eres mi prioridad- dice Kara y Lena cree ver un destello de luz roja pasar por sus ojos

 

Vámonos- repite Kara con seducción y Lena se muerde el labio mientras debate su decisión sin perder de vista el fuego en la mirada de su novia, la rubia mostraba determinación y esta otra faceta de Kara le encantaba

 

Tú no sabes el efecto que tienes en mí Kara Danvers- dice Lena y continúan besándose hasta que son interrumpidas por Jess

 

Señorita Luthor…Oh, perdón- dice Jess pero ninguna de las dos se mueve

 

Jess ya sospechaba que su jefe y Kara Danvers tenían una relación desde hace mucho, la escena sólo era una confirmación visual de ello

 

No te preocupes Jess- dice Lena con una pequeña sonrisa, pues le tenía mucha confianza a Jess sabía que ella podía guardar un secreto, poco a poco su asistente se había convertido se una gran amiga

 

Buenas tardes Señorita Danvers- dice Jess

 

Jess yo creo que ya hay suficiente confianza entre nosotras como para que me llames por mi primer nombre- dice Kara con una sonrisa y Lena no entiende porque el comentario la hace que ponerse roja como un tomate

 

De hecho, ya que estás aquí Jess cancela todo lo que tengo pendiente para hoy- dice Lena y fija su mirada en Kara quien no se contiene y le da un beso corto

 

Y mañana- añade Kara con una sonrisa pícara que sólo Lena puede observar

 

Como ordene señorita Luthor- dice Jess y se va de allí tan pronto como puede para hacer de esta una situación menos incómoda para todas, lo que si le alegra es ver a Lena con una sonrisa de felicidad, de amor, Jess no recuerda haber visto a su jefe así nunca

 

Mejor nos vamos ahora- dice Kara mientras se aleja poco a poco de su novia- no quiero que te arrepientas y te quedes trabajando

 

Lena baja del escritorio y le da otro beso a Kara- tú también eres una prioridad para mi

 

Las chicas se toman de la mano y Lena guía a su novia hacía la puerta de su oficina, pero se detiene al sentir que su rubia no se mueve pues estaba bastante entretenida observando su trasero. Kara la abraza por la espalda y besa su cuello

 

Umm- dice Lena con una sonrisa- me encanta cuando te pones así súper cariñosa pero mejor continuamos esto en mi pent-house

 

Lo que tú digas Mi amor- dice Kara con una sonrisa de inmensa felicidad

 

Las chicas estaban en los asientos traseros de la limosina de Lena mientras su chofer conducía. Un vidrio oscuro las separaba del chofer. Kara no paraba de tocarla, la rubia estaba insaciable y Lena podía entenderla, ya hace algún tiempo no estaban juntas íntimamente y las fantasías se habían hecho cada vez más recurrentes, aún así no había nada mejor que tener a Kara entre sus brazos y compartir su amor

 

Kara…- gime Lena entre besos mientras la rubia empieza acariciar sus senos

 

Kara podía sentir y oler cuan excitada estaba su novia y eso la estaba volviendo loca. Nunca había deseado a nadie como desea a Lena, necesitaba tenerla, sentirla suya de nuevo- Lena no sabes las ganas que tengo de hacerte el amor- le dice y pronto una de sus manos recorre el cuerpo de su novia y se mete por debajo de su falda hasta acariciar su centro, los panties de Lena siendo su única barrera

 

Amor- dice Lena y la rubia observa sus ojos, sus pupilas dilatadas y escucha el ritmo de su corazón. Lentamente le quita los panties y justo cuando iba a empezar la diversión escuchan

 

Señorita Luthor, ya llegamos- dice el chofer a través de intercomunicador

 

Kara le da otro beso, toma los panties de Lena y los guarda en su bolso- ven Amor

 

Las chicas apenas si contienen las ganas de arrancarse la ropa en el elevador, a pesar de sus deseos debían controlarse pues su relación aún estaba en secreto y las paredes tienen oídos, aun así, Kara aprovechaba cada momento para darle un beso o acariciarla, para la rubia no había nadie más en el mundo que ellas dos

 

Lena guía a Kara hasta su habitación y allí le dan rienda suelta a todos sus deseos contenidos y a su amor

 

Creo que es la primera vez que te veo sudar- comenta Lena algunos minutos después entre risas

 

¿Quieres verme sudar otra vez? - pregunta Kara con una sonrisa y le da otro beso

 

Un orgasmo como el que acabo de tener no es de todos los días- dice Lena y ambas sonríen

 

Me encanta tenerte entre mis brazos- dice Kara- y quiero que sea así siempre- Lena la toma del cuello y la besa de nuevo

 

Siempre mi Amor- dice Lena

 

Las chicas continúan besándose hasta que escuchan el celular de Kara

 

¿No vas a contestar? - pregunta Lena

 

La rubia niega con la cabeza, alcanza su celular y lo apaga para después seguir besando a su novia

* * *

 

 Horas después

 

Las chicas están sentadas en el sofá, Lena recostada en el frente de Kara y disfrutando de una serie en Netflix

 

Kara acaricia a su novia y la sorprende- Amor creo que es tiempo de compartir nuestra felicidad, me muero por decirle a mi familia y a mis amigos que eres mi novia

 

Lena se voltea y por un momento solo la observa

 

No te gusta la idea- afirma Kara por la expresión de su novia y eso la molesta

 

No es eso y lo sabes- dice Lena- no quiero que mi madre te haga daño sólo por lastimarme, no quiero que ella sepa lo importante que eres para mí, lo mucho que te amo

 

No podemos vivir escondiéndonos de tu madre por siempre Lena- dice Kara- yo entiendo lo que dices, lo entiendo mejor que nadie, créeme… pero estoy cansada de vivir nuestro amor en secreto… tú eres lo mejor que hay en mi vida

 

Lena la besa y dice- nunca, nunca me perdonaría si ella hace algo para dañarte y no es sólo ella, Amor yo soy un blanco para los problemas, no quiero ponerte en peligro. No digo que no quiera hacerlo sólo no crea que sea el mejor momento, no con Cadmus alrededor y todas las amenazas en mi contra, de la compañía y de lo que amo… _a quien amo_ … por favor entiéndeme – le pide pero Kara se enfoca en otra parte de la información

 

¿Cómo así que te están amenazando? - pregunta la rubia con seriedad, ya estaba pensando en quitar del camino a todo el que quiera hacerle daño a su mujer

 

Amor…- dice Lena

 

Se supone que estamos en una relación y no entiendo porque no me habías dicho esto antes- dice Kara más ofuscada que antes

 

Recibo amenazas todos los días, la policía está enterada y mi equipo de seguridad hace un buen trabajo- continúa Lena

 

Nada es suficiente, no si se trata de tu protección- dice Kara con determinación

 

Así como tú quieres protegerme yo también quiero hacerlo contigo- dice Lena- yo sé que no estás a gusto con esto, a mí también me encantaría gritarle al mundo entero que estamos juntas, y sé lo importante que es tu familia para ti, pero qué te parece si le damos un tiempo a las cosas, con eso Alex y yo podemos conocernos mejor y cuando tú y yo lo decidamos podemos decirle que estamos juntas

 

¿De verdad quieres intentar conocer mejor a Alex? - pregunta Kara con una sonrisa

 

Sí y no sólo Alex, Eliza, Winn, James, Maggie, ellos hacen parte de ti, son tu familia y me quiero dar el tiempo de conocerlos mejor- dice Lena- quizá con el tiempo también sean parte de mi familia

 

Tú siempre sabes que decir- dice la rubia y la besa con ternura

* * *

 

 Al día siguiente en la DEO

 

Kara no me contesta- dice Alex después de intentar comunicarse con su hermana por enésima vez

 

Lo más probable es que esté ocupada con su trabajo, tú sabes como es Snapper- le dice Winn

 

Winn, tú sabes que esto no es común en Kara y estoy preocupada porque en el lugar de la explosión hallamos rastros kriptonita roja y no sabes lo volátil que es Kara bajo su efecto- dice Alex

 

Por lo mismo Alex- dice el chico- si Kara estuviera bajo los efectos de la kriptonita roja ya lo sabríamos, hasta ahora Supergirl no ha estado en las noticias

 

Lo preciso es ser tener precauciones- interrumpe J’onn- Winn, localiza a Supergirl

 

Al parecer tiene su celular apagado- dice Winn- pero su intercomunicador está ubicado en…- Winn espera mientras aparecen los datos en la pantalla – el pent-house de Lena Luthor, quizá tienen una noche de chicas

 

Lo que es cierto es que sean hecho muy amigas últimamente- dice Alex- pasan mucho tiempo juntas

 

Allí está tu respuesta Alex- dice J’onn mientras se aleja- igual comunícate con ella para asegurarte de que todo está bien

* * *

 

Horas después

 

Gracias Lena, la cena estuvo deliciosa- dice la rubia

 

Tú sabes que me encanta la cocina- dice Lena- y mucho más cocinar para ti

 

Hermosa – dice Kara le da un beso y la toma por la cintura

 

No empieces- dice Lena mientras responde a sus besos- llevamos más de un día en la cama

 

¿Sólo en la cama? - pregunta la rubia con una sonrisa pícara- yo recuerdo la ducha, el sofá, el escritorio, la cocina y probablemente se me olvidan algunos sitios

 

Los labios de Lena se aferran al labio inferior de Kara en un beso sensual que es interrumpido

 

Señorita Luthor- le dicen- tiene una visita

 

¿Quién es? - pregunta Lena con curiosidad

 

Alex Danvers- dice la chica a la cámara

 

Hazla seguir- dice Lena

 

¿Qué hace mi hermana aquí? - pregunta Kara con curiosidad

 

Pronto lo averiguaremos- dice Lena

 

Hola Lena, que pena incomodarte, pero estoy buscando a mi hermana- dice Alex- ¿está contigo?

 

Sí, claro Alex, sigue- dice Lena

 

Hey, Alex- dice Kara con tranquilidad

 

¿Te he estado llamando todo el día? ¿por qué no contestas? - le pregunta a su hermana y cruza sus brazos

 

La batería de mi celular murió, Lena me necesitaba y decidí estar allí para ella- dice Kara

 

Alex respira profundo y dice- entiendo Kara, sólo avísame la próxima vez… necesito hablar contigo urgentemente- la agente se tranquiliza al ver que su hermana actúa normalmente

 

Lena disimula perfectamente pues obviamente habían escuchado el teléfono celular de Kara, sólo que habían decido ignorarlo para disfrutar de otras actividades

 

Perdón por mantener a Kara distraída, en realidad fue mi culpa- dice Lena

 

No la excuses- dice Alex- es mi hermana y me preocupo mucho por ella

 

Lena sonríe- lo sé - y observa a Kara- ven te paso tu celular, hace poco lo pusimos a cargar

 

Kara y Lena se retiran por un momento para compartir unos minutos a solas

 

No quiero irme- dice Kara con sinceridad mientras la abraza

 

Yo sé- la acaricia Lena y la besa- te amo… te amo

 

Y yo a ti mi amor- le responde Kara y le da más besos

 

Kara recoge alguna de sus cosas y le da un último beso a su novia

 

Pronto Alex se despide de Lena y pronto ambas hermanas se van en auto rumbo a la DEO

 

La agente saca una pequeña caja, la abre y la dirige hacia Kara

 

¡Alex! - grita Kara- ¿por qué me expones a la Kriptonita verde?

 

Hallamos rasgos de Kriptonita roja en el edificio donde estuviste peleando y aunque creo que no estuviste infectada es mejor prevenir- dice Alex al notar que su hermana estaba pensativa- ¿O sí lo estabas? Aún tengo mis dudas ¿Le contaste a Lena acerca de Supergirl?

 

No- dice Kara- yo nunca la pondría en más peligro del que está, ella es mi… n…mejor amiga y no quiero exponerla más de lo necesario

 

Kara reflexiona un poco acerca de sus acciones en los últimos días, estuvo infectada por la kriptonita roja, es cierto, pero aún bajo su efecto solo quería estar con Lena y mandar todo lo demás a la mierda, sentirla suya, gritar su amor a los cuatro vientos, exactamente como sentía, pero sin miedo a decirlo abiertamente

 

Las chicas continúan su camino en silencio hasta que Alex pregunta- ¿en qué piensas?

 

Nada… sólo necesito descansar –dice la rubia

 

¿Segura? - le reitera su hermana

 

Sí Alex, no te preocupes- dice Kara y minutos después llegan a casa de la rubia para pasar una noche entre hermanas

 

Las chicas están viendo una película en el sofá cuando Kara recibe un mensaje

 

_¿Me extrañas tanto como yo? Mi cama no es lo mismo sin ti mi Amor- L_

 

Alex nota como a su hermana se le ilumina el rostro con el mensaje que recibió, pero decide dejarlo pasar por ahora

* * *

 

Presente

 

Jess entra a la oficina de su jefe para infórmale que su reunión de las diez está a punto de empezar

 

Lena está tan concentrada que no la escucha ni le presta atención. Jess la ve escuchando los mensajes de Kara y observando una pequeña foto, la secretaria sabía que era la foto donde Lena y Kara se veían súper felices al compartir un beso, su jefe se la había mostrado pues Jess era la única persona que sabía acerca de su relación con la rubia y se había convertido en su confidente

 

Por qué no la llamas es obvio que la extrañas- dice Jess

 

Jess, no- dice Lena- no puedo hacerlo, por mucho que me duela y que la extrañe

 

No sé qué pasó, pero me duele verlas así- dice Jess y Lena limpia rápidamente las lágrimas que amenazaban con recorrer su rostro

 

No entiendo cómo me enamoré así- se confiesa Lena- no sé si es una bendición o una maldición amar a alguien de esta manera

 

Lena ve la hora, respira profundo, limpia su cara y vuelve a ser la mujer de negocios que necesitan para la reunión

 

En la hora del almuerzo la secretaria decide hablar con la otra cara de la moneda, sabe dónde almuerza Kara y decide verla y hablar con ella

 

Hola- dice Kara al encontrarse causalmente con Jess

 

Hola Kara- dice la secretaria- ¿cómo estás?

 

Extrañándola muchísimo- le confiesa- ¿cómo está ella? -  pregunta la rubia

 

Haciéndose la fuerte como siempre, tú la conoces- dice Jess- no sé qué haya ocurrido ente ustedes, pero lo cierto es que nunca la vi tan feliz como cuando estuvo contigo, de verdad espero que puedan arreglarlo y continuar con sus planes

 

¿Tú lo sabias? - pregunta Kara

 

Saber qué- dice Jess intentando evadir la conversación

 

Acerca de la propuesta… la propuesta de matrimonio- dice la rubia

 

Jess se rinde pues es inútil ocultarlo- Yo le ayudé a planear algunas cosas y supuse que la cosas no salieron bien cuando Lena me pidió cancelar los preparativos para la fiesta de compromiso

 

¿Fiesta de compromiso? - dice Kara bastante sorprendida

 

Ay Dios, estoy hablando de más… yo pensé que tú sabías- dice la secretaria- pues era la fiesta para hacer todo un poco más oficial y público según tengo entendido

 

Kara está sorprendida, Lena había pensado en muchos detalles y quería sorprenderla haciendo pública su relación, la rubia se sentía aún peor por ocultarle su identidad a la mujer de sus sueños

 

¿Kara estás bien? - pregunta Jess al verla conmovida por la información

 

Sí, sólo fue algo que no me esperaba- dice la rubia- no sé qué hacer Jess siento que la estoy perdiendo

 

La secretaria no venía a darle muy buenas noticias

 

No dejes de intentarlo, es obvio que se aman, pero lo que sea que estés planeando, mejor lo haces pronto- dice Jess

 

¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? - pregunta Kara con preocupación

 

Jack Spheer tiene una cita con ella en una semana- dice Jess y de inmediato se transforma la cara de la rubia- sólo quería decírtelo para que estuvieras al tanto

 

Kara respira profundo e intenta no dejarse llevar por sus emociones ante la presencia del exnovio de Lena- voy arreglarlo, pero voy a necesitar tu ayuda

 

Cuenta conmigo- dice Jess con una sonrisa

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 


	3. Kripto

**Capítulo 3: Kripto**

**Un año y dos meses atrás**

Kara estaba horneando un pastel o mejor dicho en el intento de hornear uno, era su forma de lidiar con su nuevo desempleo

Minutos después aparece su mejor amiga, Lena Luthor y la invita a una conferencia de prensa para un nuevo desarrollo tecnológico pero lo que llama la atención de Kara es la actitud de Lena al comentarle que CEO de dicha empresa fue su exnovio. A la rubia no le gusta para nada lo que siente, Lena se iba a reunir con su ex y eso rondaba su cabeza, la desesperaba… la incomodaba. Su mejor amiga le comenta que estuvo con Jack por dos años y que la relación terminó antes de mudarse a National City, eso fue aún peor. Kara quiso apoyar a Lena y decidió acompañarla, no la iba a dejar sola, nunca lo haría

Jack hace una presentación espectacular y por un momento se queda observando a Lena, al verla en el público, ella sostiene su mirada y desde allí todo es una tortura para Kara quien no entiende por qué se siente así, Jack le molesta y ni si quiera lo conoce. Ya estaban a punto de irse cuando Jack las intercepta, las saluda y abraza incómodamente a Lena quien la presenta formalmente. Kara se siente como violinista y prefiere dejarlos solos

Poco tiempo después empieza a aparecer gente muerta y Lena tiene una cita con el presunto responsable. Kara no va a dejar que Lena sea otra de sus víctimas así que decide investigar más y de pasó interrumpir la dichosa cita con la ayuda de Mon-El. Supergirl encuentra las evidencias que necesita y para su sorpresa Jack no fue el responsable de los ataques, su tecnología fue robada por su asistente y ella fue la verdadera responsable de todo. La asistente fue arrestada y condenada por sus crímenes

¿Vas a salir con él de nuevo? - pregunta con curiosidad Kara mientras toman un café

Sabes, nos dimos un beso aquel día- dice Lena y a Kara le hierve la sangre- pero no sentí lo mismo, yo creía que nuestra historia de amor iba a resurgir de las cenizas sin embargo yo he cambiado al igual que mis sentimientos- la CEO observa los ojos de Kara y se pierde en ellos- quise negar mi realidad, pero no puedo eludir lo que está frente a mí. Así que no Kara, no pienso volverlo a ver

Aunque él esté enamorado de ti- pregunta Kara- porque es bastante obvio que el aun siente algo por ti y si se propone a recuperarte….

No lo va a lograr- la interrumpe Lena y toma la mano de la rubia- ya no lo amo, Jack fue mi novio pero estoy segura que no es el amor de mi vida

Las chicas acarician sus manos en señal de apoyo y Kara puede respirar de nuevo porque su mejor amiga está de vuelta

* * *

Un par de meses después

Kara estaba supe emocionada pues planeaba la fiesta de cumpleaños de Lena

La CEO no tenía muchos amigos, pero poco a poco fue conociendo a Alex, Maggie, Winn, James y ellos la acogieron en su grupo aunque en un principio tuvieron sus reservas

Lena no soportaba el cansancio después de un día tan pesado sólo quería acostarse en la cama y dormir, y sí era su cumpleaños, pero solo la familia Luthor sabía cuál era la fecha real y Lilian nunca se molestaría en desearle un feliz cumpleaños. Sin embargo, grande fue el asombro de Lena al entrar a su pent-house y escuchar "SORPRESA" y allí estaba su rubia adorable con algunos de sus amigos y deseándole un feliz cumpleaños

Kara- dice Lena con una de esas sonrisas que solo tiene para la rubia- no era necesario que hicieras esto, ni siquiera sé cómo lo averiguaste

Nunca dejaría pasar un día tan especial por desapercibido- dice Kara- tú eres muy especial para mi Lena- le dice al oído

Lena pasa el mejor de sus cumpleaños en mucho tiempo, todo gracias a Kara. La CEO tiene todo lo que cualquier persona quisiera tener, pero los regalos que recibe mueven su corazón, se siente parte de un grupo donde es aceptada a pesar de ser una Luthor

¿Te estás divirtiendo? - pregunta Alex con un vaso de whiskey en la mano

Como nunca- le sonríe Lena

Y eso que no ha visto la última sorpresa de la noche- añade Winn

¿Qué? - pregunta Lena

Ya verás- dice Maggie

James se despide de Lena y se va junto con Winn pues tiene que trabajar temprano y es un día entre semana. Sucede una emergencia alienígena y Maggie es llamada por la policía al igual que Alex por la DEO pero es algo sencillo y no requiere la ayuda de Supergirl, Sanvers se despide y es así como las chicas se quedan solas

Sabía que no podrían soportar el voltaje de mis fiestas- bromea Kara

Es cierto- Lena le sigue la corriente- muchas gracias por hacer esto, no sabes lo importante que fue para mi

Las chicas cruzan miradas y Kara frena sus impulsos de besarla- se me olvidaba, aun no te he dado mi regalo

Kara no es necesario con la fiesta fue más que suficiente- dice la CEO

No, déjame consentirte en tu día- dice Kara- sólo cierra los ojos

Pasan un par de minutos, Lena abre sus ojos y se encuentra con un cachorro Golden Retriever

Este caballero necesita compañía, que mejor que estar contigo

Kara, tú sabes que no puedo aceptarlo, no tengo tiempo para cuidar de un perro- dice Lena mientras lo acaricia

Sólo míralo, es perfecto para ti- dice Kara y Lena no puede evitar compararlo con Kara, el perro era tan adorable como ella y la CEO ya se estaba encariñando

Como decirle que no a esa carita- dice Lena y lo toma entre sus brazos, el perro se pone aún más feliz

¿Te lo quedas? - pregunta la rubia

Sí- dice Lena- algo me inventaré para cuidarlo

No hay problema, yo puedo ayudarte con él- ofrece Kara

Entonteces será el perro más querido, pero cómo le ponemos- pregunta Lena

Kripto – propone Kara casi de inmediato lo había pensado con antelación- tú alguna vez me preguntaste cuál era mi Kriptonita y por lo visto él es la tuya

Me encanta el nombre, es original- dice Lena quien deja el cachorro en piso, Kripto se distrae con los juguetes que le compró Kara

Igual ya sabía que no podías negarte y mientras estabas distraída acomodé todo lo necesario para que él pueda estar aquí contigo, platos, comida, elementos de aseo, juguetes, de todo- dice Kara

Lo tenías todo planeado- dice Lena con una gran sonrisa

Todo por ver esa sonrisa, todo por hacerte feliz- dice Kara y se pierde en sus hermosos ojos verdes

Lena no se puede contener más, deja de pensar y le da un beso, está a punto de retirar sus labios hasta que siente que Kara responde a su beso con el mismo fervor. La rubia profundiza el beso y las chicas se dejan llevar por lo que sienten

Me moría de ganas de besarte- dice Lena contra sus labios- por expresar lo que siente mi corazón

No eres la única- confiesa Kara- he querido hacerlo por tanto tiempo, pero tenía miedo de perderte, no puedo perderte Lena, nunca me había sentido así… nunca

Esta vez es Kara quien la besa y sus emociones se intensifican

Sin darse cuenta llegan a la habitación entre besos, la ropa queda tirada por el pent-house y pronto se entregan la una a la otra

Lena amanece desnuda en los brazos de Kara después de la mejor noche de su vida

Buenos días- dice Lena

Buenos días- responde -Kara y se besan

¿Dormiste bien? - pregunta Lena

Mejor que nunca- la rubia la besa de nuevo, Kara quería sentir a Lena de nuevo pero su estómago hizo una molesta interrupción

Tengo hambre- dice Kara y sonríe

Eso escucho- dice Lena- ven y te preparo algo

Me encanta la idea, pero quiero tenerte otro rato entre mis brazos- dice la rubia, Lena se deja abrazar, comparten más besos y caricias

Pasa media hora más tarde, Lena está cocinando junto a Kara que no hace más que distraerla con sus besos

Kara la abraza por la espalda y besa su cuello, la CEO se gira un poco y le da un beso en los labios

¿Por qué esa cara? - pregunta Lena después de besarla y verla con el ceño fruncido

Tengo que ir a trabajar- dice la rubia- y lo que menos quiero es separarme de ti

Yo tampoco quiero eso, pero yo podría pasar por tu apartamento esta noche ¿te parece? - pregunta Lena

Me encanta la idea- dice la rubia- tenemos que hablar de lo que surgió entre nosotras y como lo vamos a afrontar, yo no podría simplemente volver a ser tu amiga no después de saber que tu sientes lo mismo que yo, no después de probar tus labios y sentirte mía

Pues que bueno que tú y yo pensemos lo mismo- dice Lena y le da otro beso

Ahora ven, que el desayuno se enfría y no quiero que llegues tarde por mi culpa- dice Lena ya sabemos cómo es Snapper

* * *

**Presente**

No sé cómo me convenciste de hacer esto- dice Maggie

Necesito apoyo moral – dice Kara- esa es suficiente razón

Lena se sorprende al saber que Kara y Maggie están en su apartamento igual permite que pasen su anillo de seguridad

Kripto se emociona, da vueltas como un loco, se pone junto a la puerta a la espera de Kara, ya sentía su presencia, él adora a Kara

La extrañas- dice la CEO a Kripto- yo también… pero no se lo digas

La rubia sonríe justo antes de entrar pues con su súper oído pudo escuchar eso, todavía tiene esperanzas

Hola- dice Maggie e intenta cortar la tensión, pero Kripto hace un mejor trabajo al salir corriendo emocionado al encuentro con Kara, tanto que casi la tumba

Yo también te he extrañado Kripto- dice la rubia con emoción y acaricia al perro-

Hola- responde Lena, pero no quita su mirada de la rubia

Hola- dice Kara tímidamente- queríamos saludarte y visitar a Kripto- dice mientras lo acaricia

Sigan por favor- dice Lena

Las chicas se sientan en la sala y Kripto sigue distraído con Kara hasta que recuerda a Maggie y se enfoca en ella

No me puede aguantar y vine a visitar a Kripto- dice Kara- no sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado

Es claro que él también te ha extrañado mucho- dice Lena y las chicas se quedan viendo fijamente

Maggie respira profundo pues era obvio que no estaban hablando del perro- ¿Por qué no se dan un beso y dejan de torturarnos con tanta dulzura?

¿Le contaste? - pregunta Lena sorprendida

Amor, ella…-dice Kara y la CEO la fulmina la mirada

Soy detective, es mi trabajo- dice Maggie- me culpo por no haberme dado cuenta antes

Lee- Kara utiliza ese apodo con cariño

Kripto, ven y damos un paseo, tus mamás necesitan hablar en privado- dice la detective y sin decir más se lleva al perro

Mi Amor… yo no lo pude evitar- dice Kara

¿Fui la última en enterarme? - pregunta la CEO y cambia completamente de tema pues llega una idea a su cabeza- todos tus amigos saben que eres Supergirl, todos sabían menos yo… increíble

Quería protegerte- dice Kara- eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y no me perdonaría si algo malo te pasa, todo el tiempo que he pasado contigo es especial, tú eres mi hogar, mi vida… no sé qué hacer para que me perdones… Mi amor lamento haber ocultado esa parte de mí, no ser sincera contigo, yo sólo te pido otra oportunidad, por favor dame otra oportunidad

Tú misma lo dijiste es un riesgo que estemos juntas- dice Lena- y en realidad no conoces el peligro tan grande en el que estás, eres uno de los seres más fuertes sobre la faz de la tierra pero no eres invencible

Mi Amor, yo sé cuidarme sola, puedo protegerte- reafirma la rubia

Todo era muy diferente con Kara Danvers- confiesa Lena- yo veía nuestra vida juntas, en familia con nuestros hijos, compartiendo con todas las personas que son importantes en tu vida… tú sabes que mi familia es lo opuesto a la tuya…estoy sola y poco a poco te has convertido en la persona más especial en mi vida, en la mujer que amo

No hay nada que nos detenga Amor- dice Kara y toma sus mano- nos amamos y no podemos estar la una sin la otra, yo no sé cómo ser feliz sin ti

Kara se lanza y vuelve a probar esos labios que tanto ha extrañado y Lena la besa con delicadeza y ese profundo amor que sienten

Te amo- dice Kara

Y yo a ti- responde Lena y Kara se mueve para besarla de nuevo pero la CEO la detiene

Mi Amor…- se queja la rubia contra sus labios

Necesito tiempo Kara- dice Lena y al a rubia no le gusta la idea de estar separada más tiempo de su novia – esto no es una buena idea y lo sabes… ella va ir tras de ti y tiene el poder de destruirte, que tú y yo estemos juntas sólo empeoraría la situación

Juntas somos más fuertes- dice Kara- yo no voy a dejar de luchar por ti

La rubia se lanza de nuevo y le roba un beso

Kara…- dice Lena con los ojos cerrados y respira profundo- vete, tus besos nublan mi razón

El tiempo lejos de ti me está matando- dice Kara

Necesito que te vayas, te amo pero lo que te dije es cierto y aún estoy muy dolida… no sé cómo podríamos continuar en una relación si no hay confianza, si tú no confías en mi- dice Lena

No soy perfecta Lena, me equivoqué- dice Kara con lágrimas en los ojos- Amor… perdóname

No sé qué va a pasar Supergirl- dice la CEO con una máscara de fortaleza, aunque se estaba derrumbando por dentro- lo mejor es que te vayas

¡Volvimos! - dice Maggie efusivamente al regresar con Kripto quien aullaba suavemente al ver triste a sus amas- la detective frena en seco al sentir la tensión

Lena no puede evitar llorar al ver a Kara despidiéndose de Kripto, era como si se estuviera despidiendo de ella

¿Puedo visitarlo? - pregunta Kara con tristeza

Tú tienes permitida la entrada en cualquier momento, puedes visitarlo cuando quieras- responde Lena pero evita su mirada

¿Y a ti? - pregunta la rubia esperanzada

No me presiones Kara- dice la CEO, le duele su decisión, pero tiene que hace lo que es mejor para ella

Te amo- dice Kara, pero se va de allí sin esperar a Maggie, no sabes quien la necesita más si ella o Lena

Apenas se va la rubia Lena se apoya en Maggie para llorar, Kripto intenta consolarla, pero no lo logra así que se pone a sus pies para hacerle compañía

La amo Maggie- dice Lena- no sé qué hacer

Sólo sigue tu corazón- le aconseja Maggie

* * *

Un par de días después

Señorita Luthor –dice Jess y observa al hombre frente a ella con cara de pocos amigos- llegó su cita de las 10

Dile que siga- dice Luthor

Hola Lena- dice Jack con una enorme sonrisa al verla, quiso abrazarla, pero Lena se alejó antes de poder hacerlo

Hola Jack-dice Lena y lo invita a sentarse en el sofá- tú sólo vienes a National a City por negocios

Eso no es lo único que me trae aquí- dice Jack y le ofrece una sonrisa coqueta

Ya ponte serio Jack- dice Lena con una sonrisa

A veces desearía volver el tiempo atrás para evitar perder a la persona más importante de mi vida-afirma Jack con seriedad, haber tomado la decisión correcta hubiera cambiado su vida

Nuestra relación está en el pasado y allí se va quedar- dice Lena sin dejar lugar a dudas o confusiones- yo seguí con mi vida Jack y mi corazón le pertenece a alguien más

Fui un idiota al pesar que aún tenía una oportunidad después de tanto tiempo- dice Jack

Mejor hablemos de negocios- ofrece Lena para cambiar de tema

Dura como siempre- sonríe Jack- pero es cierto, tienes alguna sugerencia a la información que te envíe acerca del proyecto

¿Tú me enviaste algo? - pregunta Lena- ¿a L-Corp?

No, la información es confidencial y no puedo utilizar medios electrónicos, te lo envíe a tu dirección personal, a tu apartamento- dice Jack- ¿no lo recibiste?

Probablemente sí, pero tú sabes que antes de que algo llegue a mi hay muchos anillos de seguridad- dice Lena aunque le estaba siguiendo la corriente pues su equipo de seguridad no le había notificado acerca de ninguna correspondencia y sabia como estaba Jack financieramente y suponía cuales eran sus intenciones- tú sabes tengo que proteger mi vida a toda costa

Es cierto- fui tonto al no pensar en eso- y no traje una copia extra conmigo

Si quieres vamos a mi apartamento, te invito a almorzar y me cuentas con detalle acerca del proyecto donde quieres que L-Corp invierta- dice Lena pues quiere darle una oportunidad a su amigo

Me encanta la idea- dice Jack

* * *

30 minutos después llegan al pent-house

Yo cocino mientras me cuentas- dice Lena y de repente Kripto sale corriendo a saludarla

Hola Kripto, ya te doy algo de comer a ti también- dice Lena mientras se agacha para acariciarlo y consentirlo un poco

No sabía que tenías un perro- dice Jack y quiere acariciarlo con su mano pero para sorpresa de todos el perro le gruñe

Kripto qué te pasa- pregunta Lena sorprendida por la actitud del animal quien sigue molesto por la presencia de Jack

Ven, cálmate y compórtate- dice Lena y se lleva al perro a regañadientes

No sé qué le pasa- dice Lena- es la primera vez que lo veo comportarse así

Soy un completo extraño para él, es entendible- dice Jack

Lena ve hacia donde dejó a su perro y aún sigue confusa, era una actitud bastante extraña en él

Lena cocina mientras escucha la propuesta de Jack, la cual era un intento inútil por salir a flote, por salir de la bancarrota en la que su amigo estaba pues todo se vino bajo desde el escandalo con su asistente, perdió dinero y su reputación como científico quedo en el suelo y con justa razón

Una vez almuerzan y Lena conoce todos los detalles, decide hablar con claridad

Jack, la verdad no es un buen negocio para la compañía y no le veo viabilidad- dice Lena con sinceridad y sin rodeos

Pero Lena, no ves el panorama general- dice Jack

Porque lo veo te lo digo Jack, no es viable- dice Lena- es un proyecto al que no le voy apostar

Te estás perdiendo una gran oportunidad- dice Jack

El tiempo dirá- concluye Lena

De repente escuchan que la puerta principal se abre y Kripto con una fuerza increíble sale del escondite donde lo dejó Lena a los brazos de Kara quien apenas llegaba

Hola Kripto- dice Kara- yo también te extrañé, hermoso

¿Kara? - pregunta Lena con sorpresa

No sabía que estabas aquí- dice la rubia con una sonrisa- supuse que estabas en la oficina

Justo en se momento aparece Jack, Kripto no lo piensa dos veces gruñe y sale corriendo hacia él y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo muerde en la pierna

Ouch- se queja Jack y Kripto vuelve a los brazos de la rubia

Kara se agacha y lo abraza- buen chico- le dice al oído

Lo siento- dice Lena- no entiendo que le pasa hoy

Lo mejor es que me vaya- die Jack

Déjame ver si hay algo para curarte, es lo menos que puedo hacer- dice Lena

No te preocupes, fue superficial- dice Jack aunque cojea un poco y Kara hace todo lo posible para no reírsele en la cara- cocinaste delicioso Lena, supongo que nos veremos en otra oportunidad o cuando reconsideres mi propuesta

En otra oportunidad será- dice Lena

¿Seguro que estás bien? - pregunta Kara con una falsa preocupación

Sí, sí- dice Jack- adiós amiga reportera de Lena- dice Jack aunque en realidad apenas si la recordaba y ni la determinó sólo le interesaba irse de allí antes de que el perro acabara con él

Adiós- dice Kara con toda la ilusión de no volverlo a ver en su vida

Un minuto después Jack se había ido sin decir más

¿Se puede saber cómo entraste? - pregunta Lena con curiosidad pues nadie la había anunciado

Tú dijiste que podía venir a ver a Kripto cuando quisiera y no pensé que estuvieras aquí, lo menos que quería era incomodarte- dice Kara- tú equipo de seguridad me conoce, tú les diste la orden y no pusieron mayor problema, en realidad no sabía que estabas con ese tipo

¿Estás celosa? - pregunta Lena incrédula al notar el particular tono de voz de la rubia al hablar de Jack

Como no estarlo cuando siento que con cada minuto que pasa te pierdo- confiesa la rubia- sé que en algún momento sentiste algo por él y verlos juntos me duele

Jack no es más que un recuerdo del pasado- dice Lena mientras Kripto da vueltas entre ellas- no tienes razón para preocuparte por él

Dices que no tengo razones, pero aun así lo invitas a tu apartamento, le cocinas- le reprocha Kara, aunque respira profundo para calmarse

¿Tú crees que yo saldría corriendo a los brazos de alguien más? – le pregunta Lena mientras Kripto las dejas solas un momento y sale en busca de algo

No mi Amor, perdóname, no sé qué me pasa- dice la rubia y se acerca un poco más a ella- esta separación destruye mi corazón y afecta mi cabeza

La rubia no se lo espera, pero Lena la abraza, Kara responde y le devuelve el abrazo con ternura

Kara siente que Lena deja un beso furtivo en su cuello, la rubia conecta su mirada con la de Lena, se detiene a observar sus ojos hermosos y sus labios carnosos. Ninguna sabe quién besa a la otra pero en un momento sus labios se encuentran y comparten un dulce beso que se intensifica poco a poco permitiendo el roce de sus lenguas. El beso termina y las chicas unen sus frentes disfrutando del momento

Supongo que Kripto quiere un paseo- dice Lena al ver a la distancia a su perro con su correa en la boca- vamos- la invita a pasearlo juntas

Ninguna de las dos ahonda en lo que acabó de suceder pues fue algo que fluyó de forma natural, así como su relación

Justo antes de salir del apartamento Kara la abraza por la espalda y le da un beso en el cuello, Lena se voltea y le da un corto beso en los labios- esto sólo motivó más a la rubia, sus esperanzas resurgían, Lena poco a poco la dejaba entrar de nuevo en su vida

Kripto sale feliz de aquel apartamento junto a sus amas quienes, aunque fuera por un momento también irradiaban felicidad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por comentar esta historia


	4. Mon-El

**Capítulo 4: Mon-El**

Pasado

**Hace 6 meses**

Lena leía el artículo de Kara acerca de la última batalla de Supergirl. La CEO sonreía al ver que su rubia mejorara cada vez más y se ganaba su lugar como escritora de la revista cuya primera página exhibía a Supergirl en todo su esplendor y Lena no podía dejar de pensar que había algo particular en la heroína algo que llamaba su atención. Lena decide llamar a su novia y por un momento puede comparar la imagen de Supergirl con la de su novia y el parecido es increíble como si fueran la misma persona. La CEO comenzó a dudar, pero eliminó eso de su cabeza pues Kara nunca le ocultaría algo tan importante como ser Supergirl,  _ella nunca lo haría_

Kara no había estado muy pendiente de las noticias pues su trabajo como Supergirl la mantenía muy ocupada, tanto que no tenía tiempo para su novia

Suena el teléfono de Kara mientras se recuperaba en la cámara de sol después de una pelea contra ladrones que poseían armamento alienígena

Amor, ¿te estoy esperando dónde estás? - Pregunta Lena

Lo siento Lena, lo olvidé es mi culpa, me siento un poco mal y Alex está cuidando de mí- dice Kara, lo cual no era totalmente una mentira

¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? ¿Dónde estás? -dice Lena preocupada- ya voy para allá

Lee, no te preocupes, estoy bien, Alex se ha convertido en mi enfermera y perro guardián- dice Kara con una sonrisa

Voy ya mismo para allá- dice Lena con determinación

Bebé, no quiero que me veas así, con el virus de la gripa y contagiarte, poco a poco me siento mejor, te prometo que apenas me mejore voy contigo- dice Kara

¿Segura? - pregunta – no me gusta saber que estás enferma y no hacer nada para ayudarte

No digas eso, tú eres mi motivación para salir de esta cama, te amo- dice Kara

Y yo a ti amor- dice Lena- voy a estar pendiente de ti todo el tiempo

Lo que Kara no esperaba era que su mentira se convirtiera en realidad, la heroína se había alcanzado a recuperar de sus heridas justo antes que comenzara la erupción solar. La rubia había perdido sus poderes y su inmunidad a los elementos de la tierra. Kara había experimentado otras erupciones solares, pero nunca como esta, le había dado el virus de la gripa y se sentía fatal

Lena decide visitar a su novia para cuidarla y consentirla un rato, no la iba a dejar sola muy a pesar de los deseos de la rubia, pero grande es su sorpresa cuando Mike (Mon-El) le abre la puerta y la invita a seguir

Hola Lena- Kara está en su cuarto quería ver algo de televisión, aunque yo creo que le hace falta salir porque el virus ya la tiene desvariando un poco –dice con una sonrisa- voy a la cocina le estoy preparando una sopa, Alex me dejó como enfermero encargado mientras regresa, entretenla un rato, verte le va a hacer bien

¡Lena! - dice Kara al verla- llego lo más hermoso de esta tierra

Lena sonríe sorprendida por las palabras de su novia- ¿cómo estás Amor? - le da un beso en la frente

Mucho mejor ahora que estás aquí- dice la rubia con una enorme sonrisa

Todavía tienes algo de fiebre- dice Lena- pero veo que te están cuidando bien- a la pelinegra no le gustaba la presencia de Mike pues su interés en Kara era bastante obvio

Sí, tengo un angelito que me cuida- dice Kara

No sabía que Mike fuera tan bueno- comenta Lena con poco humor

¿Mike...? No, Alana- dice la rubia

¿Alana, quién es Alana? - pregunta Lena confundida

Nuestra hija Amor- dice Kara medio adormilada- ella me está cuidando

¿Nuestra hija? - Lena le sigue la corriente

Sí, es hermosa como tú con su cabellera negra y esos ojos verdes que me matan- dice Kara y su novia toca su cabeza y su cuello

La fiebre está subiendo de nuevo- dice Lena con preocupación

Añoro el día en que pueda hacerte mi esposa y tener nuestra propia familia Amor- dice la rubia y a Lena le palpita el corazón como si se le fuera a salir del pecho

La rubia se acerca a su novia para darle un beso y por un momento Lena duda si lo que tenía era fiebre o calentura

¿Amor? - se queja Kara al no recibir un beso

Tú dijiste que no me querías contagiar- dice la CEO con una sonrisa

Pero un besito, ven- dice la rubia y justo en ese momento reaparece Mike con un poco de sopa

Si quieres yo se la doy y te relevo, supongo que estarás algo cansado- dice Lena y apela a su diplomacia, nada como eliminar a la competencia con clase y elegancia

Ehh- titubea Mon-El pues no se quería ir en realidad

Descansa Mon…Mike, Lena me va a cuidar bien, me tomo la sopa y me recuesto, estoy muy cansada- dice Kara y bosteza para darle más credibilidad

Sí tú lo dices- dice Mon-El- el chico se va con la promesa de pasar más tarde a ver cómo sigue la rubia

Un par de minutos después el chico se ha ido y Lena recodaría ese momento como la primera vez que pensó en casarse con Kara

* * *

Kara luchaba por salvar a National City pero lo que más le preocupa era fallarle a Lena, hace mucho no compartían tiempo juntas ya que la pelinegra tuvo un viaje de negocios muy importante por alrededor de dos semanas, hoy no era el día para quedarle mal. Lena se convirtió en su fuente de poder, pensaba en ella y eso le dió más fuerza, con un puñetazo certero derribó al alien contra quien luchaba. La rubia se apuró en retirarse de la escena y la DEO quedó a cargo de recoger el desastre

Mientras tanto Lena apenas llegaba al restaurante ansiosa de reencontrarse con su novia. La CEO empieza a preocuparse al pasar 15 minutos después de la hora acordada de la cita y lo peor era que la rubia no contestaba su teléfono. Lena se distrae al ver en uno de los televisores que Supergirl luchaba con un alien y le parecía sumamente sospechosos que su rubia no se encontrara con ella, a veces dudaba de sí misma y de su inteligencia al pensar que Kara podría ser Supergirl, pero había demasiadas señales como para evadirlas y a su vez Lena había visto a Kara enferma y la idea le parecía descabellada pues Kara nunca le ocultaría algo tan importante. Justo con estaba a punto de dejarle un mensaje de voz escucha: Hola hermosa

Lena voltea con una sonrisa y dice- pensé que no ibas venir

Y perderme de una agradable cena con la mujer más hermosa del mundo, nunca- dice Kara, por un momento olvida que no estaban solas y se inclina para darle un beso pero se contiene al notar las personas a su alrededor

Las chicas se dan un beso en la mejilla que dura mucho más de lo necesario

Te extrañé Amor- dice Kara

Y yo a ti, me acostumbré a dormir contigo a mi lado- dice Lena y Kara usa toda su fuerza de voluntad para no levantarse de la silla y darle un beso

Las chicas aprovechan a cena para ponerse al corriente de lo que ha pasado en los últimos días, lo bien que le fue a la CEO en su viaje de negocios y los tres últimos artículos de Kara que han ocupado la primera plana. Las dos conversan alegremente hasta que escuchan el celular de la rubia quien se preocupa pues había dejado en claro que no llamaran a menos que fuera algo importante ya que necesitaba descansar después de la pelea

Contesta- dice Lena al ver a su novia en una batalla interna por contestar el teléfono o no- yo estoy segura de que tu atención va a ser sólo para mí cuando cuelgues- la pelinegra mantiene una sonrisa pícara ya que acaricia a Kara con su pie y muerde su labio inferior mientras la rubia contesta dejándole en claro lo que está por venir

Eres una tentación, no sabes lo que produces en mí- le dice Kara, se distrae y ni siquiera se molesta en ver quien la llama y sólo contesta

_Hola- dice la rubia_

_Kara por fin contestas, necesito que me ayudes, sabes cómo funciona la máquina para lavar ropa- dice el chico- llevo tiempo intentando descifrar los botones, pero no lo consigo_

_Mike ahora no es un buen momento – dice Kara y de inmediato paran las caricias de su novia quien a su vez hace mala cara_

_La rubia pasa dos buenos minutos explicándole a Mon-El que hacer con la lavadora antes de colgar_

_Gracias Kara- dice Mon-El- eres la mejor_

_No hay problema, no te preocupes- dice la rubia_

Las chicas terminan de comer, pero después que la noche iba tan bien Kara siente que la cosas han cambiado y ahora hay un silencio incomodo

¿Mi Amor, qué pasa? - pregunta

Nada- responde Lena y eso enciende todas las alarmas de la rubia- es claro que pasa algo, todo iba super, dime qué pasó

Mike está enamorado de ti- dice la CEO

¡¿Qué?!- pregunta la rubia asombrada

Y no creo que te des cuenta- continua Lena- de la forma en que te mira o como te habla, sé que no estoy pensando racionalmente, pero no puedo controlar los celos que siento y este miedo de perderte, el que veas algo en él, algo mejor de lo que tienes conmigo

Lena… tú eres el amor de mi vida, para mí no hay nadie más- le confirma Kara y toma su mano- nadie. Mike es solo un amigo y puede que tengas razón yo no soy muy perceptiva para estas cosas, pero como voy a ver a alguien más cuando te tengo frente a mi

Te amo- dice Lena y es uno de los más emocionales que le ha dicho

Vamos a casa – le propone Kara y 30 minutos después están en casa de la CEO

La ropa les estorbaba, y la necesidad de tocarse se hacía más y más grande. Los botones de la camisa de Lena salen disparados pues Kara no podía contenerse, la pelinegra como puede la guía hasta su habitación entre besos y caricias

Karaaa- gime Lena mientras la rubia se desvive besando su cuerpo

Princesa, dime qué necesitas- le pregunta Kara con algo de picardía

A ti, sólo a ti- responde Lena y aprovecha la distracción de la rubia para tomar el mando y recostar a Kara contra la cama

Un par de horas después

La CEO descansa sobre el pecho de la rubia escuchando los latidos de su corazón y Kara piensa que está sería una excelente oportunidad de decirle a su novia su mayor secreto

¿En qué piensas? - pregunta Lena al verla y escuchar que su corazón se acelera

La rubia acaricia su pelo y le da un beso en la frente- Amor, yo… yo … yo estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti

Lena se acomoda y le da un beso mientras Kara se reprocha por su falta de valor, el beso pronto escala en pasión y esta vez es la rubia quien gime – Lenaaaaa

* * *

La CEO estaba muy tranquila en su oficina con escucha a Jess

No puede pasar la señorita Luthor está muy ocupada- dice su secretaria

Hola Lena- dice Mon-El con una sonrisa

Lo siento señorita Luthor, él es muy rápido- dice Jess

No te preocupes, no hay problema- dice Lena pues estaba interesada en lo que el chico quería decirle

Hola Mike- dice Lena con cordialidad- ¿Qué raro verte por aquí?

Quería verte- dice Mon-El y Lena se sorprende- se lo importante que eres en la vida de Kara y necesito que me ayudes con algo

Ummm- dice Lena con el ceño fruncido pues ya presiente para donde va todo esto

Yo estoy interesado en Kara, seriamos la pareja perfecta pero no sé cómo confesarle lo que siento, lo que es extraño porque las mujeres son mi punto fuerte, pero con ella todo es tan diferente- por un momento Lena se identifica con él y entiende lo que siente, pero sólo por un momento

No creo ser la mejor consejera en estos asuntos- confiesa Lena pues de verdad no quería inmiscuirse en todo el asunto de Mike más de lo necesario

Lena- dice Mike y la toma de la mano sin su consentimiento- tú eres la celestina perfecta, con tu ayuda puedo hacer de Kara la mujer más feliz del universo

Mike, discúlpame, pero yo no soy la persona indicada para ayudarte, lo siento, pero no voy a meterme en tu vida personal y mucho menos irrumpir la de Kara

Oh- dice Mike- entiendo eres como la mejor amiga súper protectora y eso, pero lo que menos quiero es hacerle daño a la mujer que amo

Lena respira profundo y se contiene para no exponer su relación con Kara

Igual Lena te agradecería que no le dijeras nada aún, quiero que todo sea una gran sorpresa para Kara

De mi boca no va a salir nada de esto- dice la CEO

Sin más Mike se levanta de su silla y sorprende a Lena con un abrazo- eres una gran amiga y yo sé que pronto seremos grandes amigos

La suelta sin dase cuenta que Lena no responde al abrazo- tú vas ser la madrina o como le dicen aquí- se pone pensativo- la dama de honor de nuestro matrimonio, ese lugar es tuyo- le dice con una sonrisa

Mon-El se despide y apenas cruza la puerta Lena destroza el lápiz que tenía en su mano sin darse cuenta, para ella era de suma importancia dejarle claro a Mike que Kara ya había encontrado al amor de su vida y no necesitaba de nadie más

* * *

Días después

Kara quiero hablar contigo, tienes un momento- pregunta Mon-El mientras están en la DEO

Sí, claro- dice la rubia

Llevo mucho tiempo intentando decirte esto pero por fin me armé de valor y quiero que sepas que estoy enamorado de ti- dice el chico

Mon-El yo… - la rubia se queda sin palabras por un momento- sé que es difícil tener el valor de decir estás cosas, que expones tu alma y tus sentimientos, pero yo debo ser sincera contigo, ya hay alguien mi corazón y amo a esa persona como nunca he amado en la vida, no sería justo jugar con tus sentimientos y por eso prefiero decirte la verdad

Yo pensé…- dice Mon-El un poco confundido- que estábamos destinados a estar juntos, creí que tú sentías lo mismo

De verdad lo siento Mon-El- dice Kara- pero es mejor dejar las cosas claras, encontré al amor de mi vida y soy la mujer más feliz de este universo

¿Quién es? - pregunta el chico

Eso no es importante por ahora, queremos darnos un tiempo antes de hacer pública nuestra relación- dice la rubia

Me alegra que seas feliz Kara, de verdad, aunque no sea conmigo- dice Mon-El con un dejo de tristeza

Estoy segura que encontrarás a alguien- dice Kara- ¿qué dices, amigos? – la rubia le propone un abrazo

Los mejores- responde Mon-El al abrazo

* * *

Un mes después

Mon-El se divertía en una de las discotecas más clandestinas de National City junto a una de las tantas chicas que caían rendidas a sus pies, grande es su sorpresa al ver a Kara y Lena entrar juntas y tomadas de la mano pero decide no intervenir para ver qué pasa

No pensé que me trajeras a una discoteca- dice Kara

Y no es cualquier discoteca, aquí podemos estar juntas sin importar la gente, es un club muy privado y nada sale de aquí- dice Lena pues era muy divertido tener una relación a escondidas, pero también era cierto que necesitaban espacios donde pudiera ser ellas mismas sin tener miedo a ser descubiertas

Las chicas aprovecharon su tiempo al máximo en la disco, bailaban sin parar. Lena baila sensualmente contra Kara quien abrazaba su espalda y besaba su cuello

No sabes lo que produces en mi- dice la rubia

Me lo imagino – responde Lena con una sonrisa y sigue bailando provocativamente para su rubia

Mon-El observa todo asombrado sabía que Kara estaba con alguien más pero nunca se imaginó que fuera Lena, al menos la rubia parecía feliz y contenta

Las chicas se sientan, pero era como si no existiera nadie más pues no dejaban de besarse y secretarse. La rubia se sorprende cuando en uno de esos tantos besos Lena se apodera de su labio inferior sólo para provocarla más, esta noche la CEO no quería desperdiciar un solo minuto con su novia

Mon-El se queda con los ojos abiertos al ver Lena se ubica sobre el regazo de Kara para besarla como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, era obvio que la rubia estaba disfrutando lo que sucedía pues sus manos ya se habían perdido por debajo de la falda de Lena

Si sigues así te voy a hacer el amor aquí y ahora- dice Kara

¿Ah sí? ¿Quién te lo impide? - pregunta la pelinegra con esa sonrisa pícara que domina a la rubia

Las chicas se estaban metiendo en territorio nuevo, pero lo estaban disfrutando al máximo. Poco después se fueron a una de las áreas más privadas del club donde nadie las molestaría y Mon-El sabía perfectamente que tipo de cosas hacían las parejitas ahí

Mon- El sonreía a pesar de todo Kara era feliz y él tendría que acostumbrarse a verla con alguien más, aunque no entendía por qué las chicas mantenían su relación en secreto, pero era algo que estaba decidido a respetar así que no se lo contaría a nadie

* * *

**Presente**

Jess le pasa una llamada a su jefe diciéndole que era de suma importancia, La CEO no tenía más información, pero igual decidió contestar pues confiaba en el criterio de su secretaria grande es su sorpresa al escuchar la voz de su adorada rubia

Hola Mi Amor- dice Kara

¿Tú eres mi llamada urgente? - contesta Lena con una sonrisa y eso llena el corazón de Supergirl pues cada vez las cosas mejoraban más para su relación

No tan urgente como las ganas que tengo de verte- dice la rubia

Kara...- suspira la CEO pues sólo ella lograba hacerla sentir así

Cenemos juntas esta noche- propone Kara- yo invito

Eso no es posible- dice Lena- recuerda que tenemos una reunión en la DEO y no podemos faltar

Después de la reunión salimos juntas, no quiero pasar más tiempo sin ti- continúa Kara

Kara, no…-dice la pelinegra, pero se detiene al escuchar la melodiosa voz de la rubia cantando

_Si me dices que sí, piénsalo dos veces_

_Puede que te convenga decirme que no_ – Lena sonríe su rubia era divina

_Si me dices que no puede que te equivoques_

_Yo me daré a la tarea de que me digas que sí_ – le canta con determinación

_Si me dices que no dejaré de soñar y me volveré una idiota_

_Mejor dime que no y dame ese si como un cuenta gotas_

_Dime que no, pensando en un sí_

_Y déjame lo otro a mí_

_Que si se me pone fácil_

_El amor se hace frágil y uno para de soñar_

_Dime que no_

_Y deja la puerta abierta_

_Dime que no_

_Y me tendrás pensando todo el día en ti_

_Planeando una estrategia para un sí_

_Dime que no_

_Y lánzame un si camuflageado_

_Clávame una duda_

_Y me quedaré a tu lado_

Por siempre a tu lado mi Amor- dice Kara y la CEO se debate entre esperar a la noche o ir corriendo a sus brazos de una vez

Sólo tú sabes de mi debilidad por las baladas- dice la CEO, ese es uno de sus secretos más grandes- de mi debilidad por ti… está bien esta noche, no me falles

Nunca más mi Amor, te amo Hermosa- dice la rubia y le manda un beso

Y yo a ti- responde Lena justo antes de colgar y Kara estaba a punto de volar de felicidad, cada vez estaba más cerca de volver con su mujer

* * *

Horas más tarde

Lena llega a la DEO pero nadie lo nota porque todos los agentes están pendientes de la lucha de Supergirl contra el Parasito quien no hacía más robarle las fuerzas

Supergirl- dice Lena

La rubia vence al Parasito por poco y queda muy débil, Alex y otros agentes de la DEO se encargan de trasladarla a sus instalaciones

No te preocupes- interrumpe Winn- ya J'onn y Alex están manejando la situación, Supergirl va a estar bien, este no es nuestro primer rodeo con el Parasito

La reunión es suspendida para arle prioridad a la salud de Supergirl quien llega y es trasladada inmediatamente a la cama de sol

Mon-El observa a Lena y su gran preocupación por Kara

Unos minutos después regresa Alex y dice que tiene que hacerle unos análisis, pero todo va a estar mejor con Supergirl pues solo necesita descansar un poco bajo las lámparas de la cama de sol. La CEO se tranquiliza un poco, pero necesita ver a Kara

Alex- dice Mon-El- Lena y yo vamos a estar pendientes de Supergirl mientras tu finalizas los exámenes

La Agente frunce el ceño pues era extraño ve a Lena y Mon-El juntos, pero agradece su ayuda y su colaboración para monitorear a Supergirl

Lena duda de la motivación de Mon-el para hacer algo así, pero es su oportunidad de ver a Kara y asegurarse de que se está recuperando

Mon-El guía a Lena pero se queda en la puerta mientras la pelinegra no hace más que observar al amor de su vida tendida en una cama. La CEO la toma de la mano y le asegura que todo va a estar bien, justo en eso momento recuerda la presencia de Mon-El

¿No vas a seguir? - le pregunta

No es necesario, yo sé que Kara está en muy buenas manos- dice el chico y es la primera vez que alguien se refiere a Supergirl como Kara delante de ella, Lena se sorprende pues de alguna manera él sabía acerca de su relación con la rubia

Si la conozco bien ella quisiera estar con la persona que la hace feliz- dice Mon-El con una sonrisa- así que cuídala bien

Gracias- dice Lena con sinceridad y lo observa retirase de allí con la misma sonrisa

Justo al salir Mon-El se encuentra con Maggie quien había acabado de llegar después de escuchar lo ocurrido con su cuñada

Hola Maggie ¿a dónde vas? - le pregunta el chico

Voy a ver a Kara quiero ver cómo está y ayudarle a Alex en todo lo que necesite- le responde

Ehhhh... no te molestes Lena está con ella y nos va a mantener informados- dice el chico

¿Lena? - igual voy y la saludo- dice Maggie pero Mon-El se interpone en su camino

La detective lo observa, lo nota nervioso y algo exaltado, ata cabos en su cabeza y dice- tú sabes

¿Qué yo sé qué? - le pregunta algo confundido

Lo que pasa entre ellas dos- dice Maggie

Shhh- dice Mon-El-no creo que nadie más lo sepa

Ahora Alex sí nos va a matar- comenta la detective

¿Por qué? - le pregunta el chico

Porque tú y yo lo supimos antes que ella- dice Maggie- no sé lo digas a nadie o yo misma cavo tu tumba- le advierte y se lo lleva de allí, ya que Lena está con Kara lo mejor es que pasen algo de tiempo juntas sin ser interrumpidas

Una hora después Kara despierta

Hola Hermosa- dice la rubia con una sonrisa al ver a Lena a su lado

Maggie regresa pues Alex le había pedido supervisar a su hermana mientras terminaba los exámenes sin embargo se detiene al ver a Kara despierta y sonriendo con Lena

No sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti- dice la CEO

Te dije que no te iba a fallar y lo voy a cumplir- dice Kara, después se acomoda y se sienta en la cama

Lena no pierde un minuto más y besa sus labios- te amo- le dice al unir su frente con la de la rubia

Vuelve a mis brazos, Amor- dice Kara y la besa de nuevo

Maggie nota que Kara está muy bien y se va de allí con una gran sonrisa

* * *

**He regresado, espero que sigan motivando mi trabajo con su comentarios :)**

**Author's Note:**

> Nota de Autor: No sé por qué comencé una nueva historia pero SuperCorp me tentó y no pude resistirme.


End file.
